Wubbzy's Amazing Adventure
Wubbzy's Amazing Adventure 'is a side-scrolling platforming game based on ''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! that used to be available to play on NickJr.com. Contents http://wubbzy.wikia.com/wiki/Wubbzy's_Amazing_Adventure# hide#Plot #Controls #Gameplay #Music #Trivia #Links #Gallery PlotEdit When Wubbzy visits her, Widget tells him that her Robo-Cluck 3000 has gone haywire and is spitting eggs everywhere. Wubbzy goes to Widget's workshop to stop it. When he gets there, Widget tells Wubbzy that the eggs are hatching into Baby Chick Bots. The Robo-Cluck escapes the workshop and heads into Walden's house. Wubbzy and Widget follow it there. The giant robot is going berserk in the dinosaur room, and Walden tells Wubbzy to stop it before it ruins his place. Widget tells Wubbzy to press button on the robot's head to stop it. After dodging the Robo-Cluck's eggs and Chick Bots, Wubbzy gets there and presses the button on the back of its head, causing it to fall apart. Walden's dino-bones are safe, and Wubbzy jumps for joy, relieved that the chicken robot has been stopped. Controls Edit On the keyboard, press left or right to make Wubbzy move in that direction. Press the space bar to make him jump, and keep holding it to make him fall a little slower. GameplayEdit The player must venture Wubbzy through three stages while collecting bolts and dodging the Robo-Cluck 3000's eggs and Baby Chick Bots. The eggs can come vertically, horizontally, and sometimes diagonally; and their splats on the ground will slow you down when you walk over them. The Chick Bots will either walk, hop, or fly around; and are occasionally big. If you get hit by either of them, you'll get knocked back and lose bolts. Eggs take away one bolt, and Chick Bots take away two regardless if they're big or flying, but the ones coming out of the Robo-Cluck take away four. The amount of bolts you've collected overall will be shown after the third stage. If you get the helmet, you'll not only knock the eggs and Chick Bots away for a limited time, but you'll receive the same amount of bolts that they take away and egg splats won't slow you down. However, knocking out the Baby Chick Bots that come out of the Robo-Cluck will still give you two bolts. The helmet in each stage can be found in different positions each time you play, with the exception of another one placed at the end of stage three. The first stage, the park, consists of hills, clouds to jump on, and things you'd see in a playground. The slide and swings make you jump farther, and the fountain will make you jump really high when timed right. The eggs start falling halfway through the stage. The second stage, Widget's Workshop, has many gears, fan platforms, conveyor belts, and rotating screws to jump on, along with fans that blow you up high, and stairs on wheels. Several eggs hatched into Baby Chick Bots and they'll either be walking or jumping. And the third stage, Walden's house, contains stacks of books and papers, (fallen) busts and columns, bone platforms, three different sets of dinosaur bones, etc. Most of the Chick Bots can now fly and the Robo-Cluck 3000 is in sight. To stop it, Wubbzy must avoid its eggs and Chick Bots coming out of its mouth and maneuver on its head with columns and its wing and body. Music Edit ''Cutscenes:' Widget's theme ''Stage 1 (The park), title and end screens: Opening Theme'' Stage 2 (''Widget's Workshop): That's What Friends Are For'' Stage 3 (''Walden's house): Pet Party'' Trivia Edit *This game is based off the show's pilot episode, A Tale of Tails. **However, unlike in A Tail of Tails, the eggs have a robotic design, can hatch Baby Chick Bots; and the Robo-Cluck 3000 was not stopped with tightened thruster bolts, but with the press of a button. *The Kooky Kid makes a cameo in level one. *When you hold the space bar after jumping, you'll descend a bit slower. This was not in the tutorial, so it's unknown if this was intentional. *When Wubbzy stops walking, his feet stay in the last frame from his walking animation. *'There's two versions of this game.' The first version was the original as it first appeared on NickJr.com. The second has the following differences: **The title screen is different. The Robo-Cluck 3000 is facing and jumping the other way, the 'Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!' logo is not slanted, and the 'NickJr' logo and the "Created by Bob Boyle" text aren't shown. **On the tutorial, the keyboard keys are placed differently and have a different colored green glow when pressed, and after the instructions are told, Wubbzy walks and jumps back and forth indefinatly, forcing the player to click 'Skip' to play. **In the cutscene after finishing stage two, Widget says "Excellent job, little buddy! Excellent job!" (which is what she says when you beat the game) instead of "Yes siree!". **The cutscene where Wubbzy jumps on the Robo-Cluck's head and presses the button, making it subsequently go berserk before falling apart is missing. ***Despite there being a button behind his head, it isn't shown on the title screen. It's never seen in this version, but was proven that it was there by Widget's instructions in stage three. **And on the end screen, the bolt on the scoreboard isn't there, the 'Play again' button is placed on the bottom-right corner instead of the top-right, and after that button appears, Wubbzy's happily jumping on the robot scrap without saying anything, where in the first version, he makes cheerful comments every few seconds. ***In version two only, if you score over 1,000 points by the end of the game, the ones' digit will disappear on your final score. For example, if you win with 1,086 points, it will instead show '108'. *There's also an app version of this game called "Wubbzy's Awesome Adventure". LinksEdit If the games do not run, or the music and dialog can't be heard, try a different browser, like Internet Explorer. Please note that the link to version 1 has a green button on the far left that lets you skip stages. Version 1: http://www.jogosbr.com.br/arq/jogos/5882/wubbzys-amazing-adventure.swf Version 2: http://www.freeplaygames.net/wubbzyamazingadventure/playgame.html Category:Games